


Thorinduil, untitled (Chinese Version)

by yinhc



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bottom Thorin, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhc/pseuds/yinhc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorinduil，密林肉</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorinduil, untitled (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39628) by neverlandlost. 



> All rights preserved by original author.

Thorin一直 _很难对付_ 。他对每句话都反唇相讥，用一种傲慢和急躁的伪装避开所有人身攻击，Thranduil认为这已经成了他的本能。他了解Thorin，比矮人王以为他所了解的要多得多。

但在这里，他仅仅是一个矮人，脱得只剩单衣，被带到Thranduil面前接受审问。他国王的身份在这里得不到什么权利。Thranduil知道Thorin在干什么，他完全清楚Thorin要去往何处，但他希望能听到这些话从Thorin口中亲自说出来， _跟我承认你在寻找什么_ ， _我便不会再囚禁你_ 。

在森林里饿坏了，Thorin说，然后继续闭口不言。唉，他是一位真正的国王，Thorin在他们的行动中始终保持沉默，以此来保护人民的利益。Thranduil可以理解，他也会为保护他的人民做任何事。Thranduil没必要费心试图让Thorin明白Smaug所能造成的后果，这是很多年前的事了。如今来说，Thorin早该懂得，如果他不知道的话，好吧，Thranduil可能有那么几分，关心Thorin，不过可不会过分爱护他。

Thorin的牢房远比其他人的舒适得多，这些牢房不久后就会关着Thorin陷在森林中的同伴们。他再次让人把Thorin带到他的房间。矮人王走进来时警惕地打量着Thranduil，没有说话，坦白讲，Thranduil有点诧异。他以为Thorin会借此机会逃跑，又或许，如果他胆够大，直接让Thranduil挂彩。这两种选择他都没有做，于是Thranduil靠近了些。

  

矮人王被桎梏着，金属的链条折磨着强壮的腕部，双手被束缚在前面。Thranduil沉下脸来，他可不希望Thorin在监禁期间受伤，他是打算保证他的安全。信任是很难再取得了，他们之间相隔的岁月摧毁了仅有的一点可能，另外，把Thorin像对待野兽般捆住肯定不会对缓解他们之间紧张的关系有所帮助。

他解开了Thorin的锁链，凝视着矮人王并歪了歪头。Thorin面无表情地盯着他。真 _奇怪_ 。一位女佣来到房间给Thorin送来了食物，打破了此刻的氛围。Thranduil略感心烦地示意女佣离开，等到门被砰地一声关上，才开始说话。

“用餐吧，Thorin。”Thranduil命令道，移开几步，给矮人王让出能到达桌子的空间。

Thorin对着桌子的高度发出了嘘声。

Thranduil同情地把盘子放到了Thorin面前，Thorin正不舒服地坐在壁炉对面的座位上。Thranduil饶有兴味地观察到Thorin只挑其中几样下嘴。盘子里放的都是精灵的食物，但Thorin只选特定的点心和饼干吃。过了好久，Thranduil才意识到，距今很多、很多年前，他拜访Erebor时，曾给Thorin带过这样的食物。

他忍不住笑起来。 

Thorin就在这特别的时刻抬头看向他，眉头皱到了一起，决定不再吃了，并把盘子推向Thranduil。 

他 _忍不住_ 温柔对待Thorin，潜意识里辩解道Thorin需要这样，这是他应得的。Thranduil伸出手轻抚他的面容，矮人王的嘴唇随之张开。他们没有言语，没有必要出口。 

Thranduil记得Thorin还是个毛头小伙的时候，第一眼见到Thranduil和他的子民，虽然嗓音依旧平淡无奇，但晶亮的眼神第一次充满好奇和被激起的兴趣。恍惚间，他轻柔的手指拂过Thorin眼角的皱纹，合上他的眼睑，注意到Thorin因目不能视的劣势而双肩紧绷起来。

他不清楚Thorin为什么不开口，他不明白Thorin为什么不反抗他的抚弄，也许，他并不像他认为的那样了解这位矮人王。

Thranduil坐到床边，做了个手势让Thorin过来。依旧没有言语。Thorin跟着Thranduil，踏入了他的私人领域。现在的Thorin看起来很矮小。他有着正宗矮人战士的体格，但很可惜，在Thranduil眼里，他很矮小。没有那身盔甲，没有那件一贯穿着的毛皮，Thorin既单薄，又 _纤细_ 。 

好吧，Thranduil想象不到自己会想着这些事。

Thorin微微低下了头，还没等到让Thranduil垂下眼睛，就被对方伸出的一只比他大得多的手扣住了下巴。另一只手拽着Thorin的腰把他拉近了些。如今Thorin仅距他不到一足的距离。那股与矮人紧密相连的气味并不存在。

他吻上Thorin，某种程度上算是一次蹩脚的实验，虽然他保持着这个吻的纯洁，没有向矮人王索求更多。在他掌下，Thorin的身体语言并无变化，仅发出了小小的一声，大概是困惑地咕哝了一声，就任由Thranduil做他喜欢做的了。 

这可不是他行动的目的，他并不想强迫Thorin进行非两厢情愿的活动。Thranduil察觉到情欲的星火，是的，他已年老，但还未死去。不管以什么眼光来看，Thorin都很好看。但这并不是他的特点，Thranduil此刻真正想要的也不是他的身体。这是一种陌生的感情，Thranduil从来没有经历过，很容易混淆。 

他不爱Thorin，当然。Thorin不爱他。Thorin爱他的人民，爱他失去的家园，爱他的朋友们，爱他的孤山。 

正当Thranduil退开时，Thorin轻推回去，只有一点。这种互动在Thranduil心里点燃了一把火，孤独的岁月里，这种热情已经很长时间不曾存在了。他迎上Thorin的目光，读不出那里的意思，他张开手贴上Thorin的肋骨，将他拽入一个拥抱。 

Thorin的身体紧绷得像准备投入战斗的弓，但他放松之前Thranduil是不会松劲的。很快，Thorin挪动到自己觉得舒服的位置，Thranduil如此温暖地包围着他，想要保护Thorin的想法模糊地穿过他的脑海，一闪即逝。他不清楚Thorin为什么会允许这样的行为发生，也没有向这个矮人询问。 

Thorin的脸被压入他的颈间，Thranduil能感觉到Thorin须间的毛发擦过他的锁骨，这种感觉不同寻常，他几乎当成是痒。Thranduil的手抚过矮人王宽阔强健的肩，惊异于他们如此相异的身体，Thorin的肌肉摸上去手感硬实，而精灵身体柔滑，体型苗条。 

他抬起Thorin埋在他颈间的脸，再次吻上他，手掌稳稳捧住矮人王的脸颊，将舌头伸了进去。Thorin口中带着甜味，明显是之前吃过的饼干造成的。让Thorin做出更进一步的表示确实花了点心思，而一旦做到，就感觉好极了。Thranduil的手紧紧地握在Thorin发间，他小心地松开了手指。 

他们依旧没有言语。 

Thranduil边解开斗篷的第一个搭扣边扫视过Thorin全身，Thorin只穿着单衣和靴子，慢慢眨着眼，舌头滑过唇后的牙齿。Thranduil俯下身，一只手按上Thorin左靴的顶端。Thorin解开带子和搭扣，脱下了靴子。 

Thorin仍旧站着不动，仿佛在等待命令。这不是Thranduil想要的样子，他想要Thorin完全投入到他们在做的事情上。再说一次，他不想强迫Thorin。Thranduil又一次吻上矮人王，等着他的回应，而Thorin回应了他，尝试性地卷住了Thranduil的舌头，不过没有伸出去，身体也没有偏离他站的地方。 

“Thorin。”Thranduil说道，打破了沉默，他正在询问。 

“嗯。”Thorin应道，这就是回答。

多奇怪啊，一位矮人王竟能容许这样的快感。他有意占有Thorin，而且，好吧，Thranduil不了解Thorin拥有过的任何床伴，但他很确信他们急于讨人欢喜，心甘情愿且完全接受这种往复运动的快感。此地，此时，Thorin是自愿的，这就够了。 

Thranduil脱掉自己的衣服，速度很快，享受着全然赤裸的机会，即使有个观众也一样。Thorin眼带赞赏，饶有兴味地忽闪着从上而下扫过他的身体，随后视线下降到他的胯部，扬了扬眉。Thranduil不由自主咧嘴笑起来。

“你可曾放纵自己？山下之王？”他忍不住问道。 

“嗯。”Thorin在Thranduil扒下他衣服时说道。

“果真如此？”Thranduil问，没有费心掩饰他的惊讶。他伸出手整个抓住Thorin，毫不费力地把他拖上了膝盖。被当成小孩一样对待让Thorin不满地咕哝着，但他咬住了舌头，肌肤相亲的摩擦感令Thorin的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。精灵长时间不参与性事也可存活。而很显然，矮人，像人类一样，喜欢经常享受这种乐趣。

Thranduil会承认最开始时他目的不纯。床单上那瓶润滑油放在他左边，但伸手去拿的人并不是他。Thorin费力把它拉近了些，当晚第一次发起了属于他自己的吻。Thranduil为此奖励了他，温柔的手指抚上Thorin分身兴奋的皮肤，舌头沿着Thorin的脖子滑过，这样的触摸让他发出一声舒服的叹息。

爱抚变得用力，同时猛烈起来，带出Thorin频频的喘息和偶然的呻吟。Thranduil的拇指抚过分身顶端时，Thorin的臀部顶撞起来。他的嘴唇有些不可思议的红肿，是为了克制自己的声音而用牙齿咬住它造成的。Thranduil吻着Thorin，深深地仔细地吻着，自己都惊讶于自己强烈的迫切渴望。

Thranduil很快攥住了那瓶润滑油，轻松察觉到Thorin快要高潮的信号。他不能自已地欣赏着抚上Thorin强壮的大腿，指尖轻轻描绘出在其肉体上塑造成髋骨的线条。Thorin火热的气息喷在他的颈间。

Thranduil的手指下探到最敏感的的部位时Thorin稍稍紧绷起来。食指指腹磨蹭着褶皱的肌肉，然后推了进去。Thorin喘息一声，他本想抑制住的，但没成功。Thranduil继续为他服务着，间或在推进里面时，用那只空闲的手让Thorin保持着足够的兴奋。

他一想到他把Thorin占有到这种程度就口中流涎，很快又吞了回去，以免分散注意。Thorin的情欲被完美地激发出来，面颊通红，红晕向下蔓延过脖子到达胸部上方。Thranduil吻上他，同时又挤进了第二根手指，毫不犹豫地又轻易加到三根。Thorin因为这样的扩张放浪呻吟起来，头发乱糟糟地垂落脸旁。Thranduil根本移不开眼，他的手指开始向里戳刺。 

Thranduil需要把Thorin绑在自己身边。一碰到那个敏感点，Thorin仅存的自制力瞬间土崩瓦解，靠着Thranduil的脖颈愉悦地呻吟起来，跨在Thranduil腿上，双腿放荡大开着。他不能让Thorin向后倒下，不是么？Thorin的手臂缠上Thranduil的肩膀，向自己身后看去，Thranduil的手指埋在他体内，这景象令他瞳孔扩大起来。

手指撤出时Thorin没有什么反应，还帮着为Thranduil的硬挺抹上润滑油，同时慢慢套弄着。这样的抚摸弄得Thranduil呻吟出声，他调整了一下Thorin跨在他腿上的位置，然后开始向内推进。Thorin张开了嘴，打断了他们之间的吻，在被完全侵入时垂下了头。Thranduil在这种纯粹的热度的包裹下颤抖着闭上了眼，Thorin赤诚的热情在此情形下严厉苛责于他，Thorin的每一个动作都夹得他难以忍受。

“操，”Thorin补充，“哦， _操_ 。” 

起初，控制节奏并非易事，但一旦做好，和矮人王保持同步就很容易了。Thorin已经快要到了，他濒临高潮，所以Thranduil没让他的快感拖延太久，他想看到Thorin为自己的快感所征服，即便是如性爱一般简单的快感。Thorin首先采取主动，再次惊到了Thranduil，他抬起自己的身子，又慢慢坐下去。Thorin的眼睛向上翻着，所有这些纯粹的色欲令Thranduil呼吸一滞，他挺动起来，让Thorin操控着他的臀部挤压上甜蜜的那点。 

Thorin的手饥渴又 _贪婪_ ，不过他很确定他喜欢矮人王这一点，Thorin的手紧扒着Thranduil的颈后，胡乱吻着他。Thranduil对此有点讶异。他并没想到他们的性爱如此火热，他都感到自己因这性爱而汗流浃背。Thranduil抱着Thorin的腰部把他搂得更近，髋部越来越用力地向上拍击着。

Throin跨在上面夹紧了自己的大腿，Thranduil大声呻吟。Thorin展开双手贴在他胸前，没有抓住也没有戳进肉里，就单纯放在那里。Thranduil微笑着向下看去，微微抬起头吻上他。然后加快了速度，髋部啪啪地拍打着Thorin的臀部，Thorin的手再次够上Thranduil的脖子。

他一下子别开了嘴，问道，“怎么样啊？我的国王？”Thranduil伸出手粗暴地攫住Thorin的分身，Thranduil的抚摸并不热情，不过Thorin不在乎，因这磨蹭而情动着。“啊啊啊啊，”Thorin呜咽起来，“ _嗯_ 。” 

Thranduil确实试图保留点技巧，却发现自己不自觉陷入了凌乱且笨拙的冲刺，他也临近高潮了。快感将他和Thorin绑在一起，现在，他唯一关心的事情就是取悦他，取悦自己。

“太过了， _太过了_ ！”Thorin绝对在尖叫。Thranduil看着Thorin射出来时拱起的后背， Thorin的头向后甩去，手指近乎痛苦地抠进肩膀的肉里，Thranduil的手被沾湿了。一些精液滴在他俩中间，落上Thorin的大腿。 

Thorin向前倒在Thranduil的胸口，紧紧依在Thranduil的臂弯里，看起来难以置信的可爱，不管年龄和身份的话。Thranduil射在矮人王体内时一口咬上Thorin的肩，又随意抽插了一会儿，然后平静下来。 _维拉在上_ ，他的心在胸腔里怦怦直跳，频率加快，剧烈得从耳朵里都能感觉到。 

他退出来时Thorin的大腿抽搐了一下，他们很长时间没有移动，一直保持着拥抱的姿势。如今，他体会到他们之间的情感，更深于他们此次的性爱。Thorin与他心跳同步，呼吸一致。此刻，他感觉，跟Thorin很亲密，不去理会那些明知会降临在Thorin身上的事情。他毫无必要地紧抱着Thorin，而缠绵的拥抱并没有使他内心的担忧减少分毫。

  

~~

  

“你清楚我派了其他人去找你的朋友。”Thranduil说明了一下，Thorin昏昏欲睡，太阳穴上被烙下一吻。

Thorin哼了一下表示知道了。

“……他们会被关进牢房，因为我们从面上来看，你了解，”Thranduil继续说道，“不能被当做……弱者。再说，我会给他们提供食物的。”

“是。” 

Thranduil惊讶于这微弱的回应。可恶的矮人跟他们喜怒无常的异样脾气。这时候Thorin无疑应该跟他打一架的。意识到Thorin已经睡着，完全飨足于激烈的性爱，他笑了一下。Thranduil让Thorin继续睡着。向孤山进发前，他想让Thorin享有这一刻的安宁，仅仅一晚的安宁。


End file.
